When Blue met Gold
by WinglessAngel17
Summary: When Katara is captured by Zuko what will happen? Will these two born of two different elements be able to set aside their differences to save the world from this war? This is my frist Fanfic so please no flames but please feel free to R & R!
1. Chapter 1

When Blue met Gold

Chapter 1

"Aang I think we need to stop and get more food." said Sokka throwing one leechie nut in the air and letting it fall into his mouth.

Sokka's sister Katara looked up from sewing her coat "Sokka! That was the last of the food!" Sokka gave Katara an embarrassed smile….. and continued to catch the leechie nuts. Suddenly Momo who was lying next to Aang on Appa's large furry head, ears perked up. Silently flying off Appa he snuck up behind Sokka. When Sokka threw the nut in the air Momo quickly dove down and grabbed it. Looking at Sokka with large Emerald green eyes, Momo flew back to his master's side leaving Sokka looking bewildered.

"Aang! Did you just see what your stupid pet just did?" cried Sokka watching Momo nibble on the nut.

Aang put down the reins "Aw come on Sokka." said the Avatar stroking Momo's head "Momo's hungry too." The Last Airbender looked at Sokka with his big gray eyes grinning mischievously.

"Yeah Sokka quit being so greedy." Said Katara putting the needle and thread back in her bag. She turned to her brother her sapphire blue eyes sparkled "Your not the only one who's hungry. You even eat more than Appa and he has five stomachs!"

Appa groaned low in agreement.

"See!" cried Katara

"Come on guys I need plenty of food to beat Zuko." said Sokka crossing his arms lying back in the saddle.

"Well the way you fight we're going to need a boat full of food!" Katara said smirking at her brother.

Aang began to laugh "Good one Katara." But a look from Sokka silenced him. The Avatar quickly turned around grabbing the reins while still chuckling.

Sokka sat up to look at his sister "Katara I can fight just as well as he can!"

Aang turned around to look at the arguing siblings "Sokka the last time we fought him he set your pants on fire."

Katara laughed remembering her brother's humiliation.

"Hey that doesn't count!" The warrior said. His face getting redder every second "He snuck up on me!"

Katara rolled her eyes "If you count sneaking up as tapping you on the shoulder and hitting you with a fire whip."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Angrily he flopped onto his side trying to go to sleep.

Katara yawned they had been flying all day yesterday trying to escape Prince Zuko. They had finally lost him when the got some cloud cover. Katara flipped on to her stomach she looked down at the elephant coy that were jumping in and out of the sparkling water. Slowly her eyes began to droop as the warm summer's breeze lightly hit her face. Katara

Was half-asleep when she heard Aang yell.

"Land Ho!'" said Aang pointing to a nearby island." I've always wanted to say that." said the Airbender happily.

Katara smiled "How long till we get there?"

Aang looked carefully at the island "Probably 15 minutes."

"Good then we can resupply and rest up." Said Katara yawning once more.

Aang nodded then smiled "Yeah and I can ride the elephant coy!"

Katara shook her head as Appa headed towards the island.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blue met Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender!

Chapter 2

Back at a familiar fire nation ship Prince Zuko was not taking losing the Avatar very well…..

A flash of could be seen from a ship out on the open sea along with a loud yelling.

"How could I lose him AGAIN!" roared the angry prince his eyes blazing with fire.

He sent out huge waves of fire sending them out at the sparkling sea.

Flames began to ignite at his fists "THIS HAPPENS EVERY FREAKING TIME! I

TRY AND I TRY BUT I NEVER EVEN GET CLOSE! HE ALWAYS GETS AWAY!"

He let another blast of fire escape his hands this time it hit a barrel of fish setting it blaze.

But, the Prince didn't even notice. "NOTHING LIKE THIS EVER HAPPENED TO ZULA!" Even the mere thought of his sister made his blood boil. With one sweeping

motion of his arm he made a fire whip and released it at the door leading down to the

lower deck.

Zuko's Uncle, Iroh was walking up the stairs to the upper deck to speak with his nephew.

"Prince Zu-" suddenly the old man's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor just in time to avoid the whip.

"Prince Zuko what are you doing up here?" asked Iroh while his nephew helped him to his feet.

"Uncle I'm sorry….. I just am so angry that he got away." said Zuko putting his head down in shame.

The old General looked at his nephew and shook his head "Zuko you must learn to control your temper!"

Zuko looked up his fierce golden eyes met his uncle's wise ones." Uncle I will never be able to capture the Avatar if I go soft now!" Zuko turned his back to his Uncle. Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder but the Prince shrugged it away.

The old man sighed and looked at the smoking ashes that had once had been the barrel.

"Prince Zuko controlling your anger and going soft are two totally different things. You can still be angry but you mustn't let it control you, if you do you may hurt something you hold dear to you."

Zuko turned around to face his uncle he opened his mouth to say something but closed as soon as he felt the ship change directions.

His golden eyes flashed he yelled up at the navigation room "Why are we changing directions?"

Iroh smiled and said cheerfully "Oh that was my doing Prince Zuko!" The Prince looked at his uncle questioningly. "We need to restock on ginseng tea."

"WHAT!" yelled Zuko fireballs forming at his hands.

"Now Prince Zuko remember your temper." said the general nervously backing away from his hotheaded nephew.

Zuko started to walk towards his uncle menacingly "When you learn to control your obsession for tea I will learn to control my temper!"

So did you like this chapter?I promise I'll have more up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys it's me WD7 I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and support. I hope you are enjoying this story. Well here's a new chapter.

When Blue met Gold

Chapter 3

"Wow this island is pretty small." said the Avatar looking down at the little piece of land.

The island looked like it was 50 miles long and wide. The whole thing was practically covered in trees except for the beaches on the sides. Near one of the beaches smoke could be seen coming from the dense forest.

Katara looked at the smoke then at Aang "Well if there's smoke there's a village, and were there's a village there's food." Then a loud snore was heard from behind them, when the benders turned they saw Sokka curled up in a ball mumbling "Take that you spoiled brat!" The warrior punched the air as if he hit someone, smiling he went deeper into he dream world.

The two of them laughed quietly. Momo who was also taking a nap looked at the sleeping warrior then at his master. "Sorry if we woke you buddy." said Aang while the lemur climbed onto his lap. Closing his eyes the creature yawned, put his tail over his eyes, and drifted off.

Taking the reins so the Airbender wouldn't disturb his pet Katara allowed the giant of a bison to descend into a landing very slowly careful not to run over any trees.

Looking around at the massive oak trees and huge bushes the waterbender opened her arms and whispered to Aang "Look at this place it's like a jungle."

"Yeah." he whispered back carefully placing Momo on the bison's great furry head.

Getting off the beast with his airbending, Aang landed gracefully on the ground. Patting his gigantic friend a pat the Airbender looked up at Katara who was getting ready to come down. "Katara who should probably wake Sokka up." With that he started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" said Katara in her normal tone but Momo and Sokka just kept sleeping. The Avatar turned around to look at Katara meeting her blue eyes. The girl continued "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go get some stones to build a ring around where the fire is going to be."

said Aang simply disappearing into the brush.

The waterbender sighed "Why me!" Crawling over to her brother she tapped him lightly on the head "Rise and shine Sokka we're here." The merely pushed the hand away from his head and flipped onto his stomach. This time the girl tapped harder "Wake up! It's time to get off!"

The boy groaned "Five more minutes' mom."

Katara looked at her brother disgustedly before giving him a big pushing off the saddle landing with a thump on the leaf covered ground.

Sokka opened his eyes quickly looking up at his sister who was looking at him with a look of victory.

"Have a nice nap snap dragon?" she said crossing her arms.

The warrior rubbed his back moodily as he grouched "Could have tapped me to wake up."

Katara who had just climbed down Appa looked at her brother angrily "I did you wouldn't get off your butt!"

Her brother shook his head "No way! I would have woken up!"

"Actually Katara is right." They turned to see Aang. He had 3 medium sized rocks at his feet. "I saw the thing from behind those bushes" he said pointing to two large bushes by Appa's tail. The Avatar turned to Sokka "She tapped you twice trying to get you off."

Then his eyes gleamed "The second time you said "5 more minutes mom."

With that said both Katara and Aang busted out laughing. Sokka however, was not amused.

"Why is it you two always have to pick at me!" said the warrior his eyes closed and his hands forming into fists.

Katara looked at him and said fiercely "Why do you always have to be an idiot!"

Sokka pulled his boomerang out of his and held it up to his sisters face "Katara I'm warning you! If you don't knock it off I'll-"

"YOU'LL WHAT!" screamed Katara pushing the boomerang away. Aang backed away from the fighting siblings. Momo who just got a rude awaking from the yelling flew over to his master hiding behind him. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS IS AN ISLAND! MY WATERBENDING WOULD BEAT YOU EASILY! ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE PRACTICE I'VE BEEN DOING!" Summoning a long whip of water from her canteen Katara waited for her brother to strike. Her eyes burnt into her brother's like two pits of fire.

Sokka met her gaze with pure anger boiling in his veins "WHY DON'T YOU GO GET LOST IN THE WOODS! I KNOW I WON'T MISS YOU!"

The color drained out of Katara's face as her eyes filled with tears she said tearfully "Fine." She let the water she had been holding fall to the ground and she took off into

The night


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody WD7 here this chapter is a little bit longer than the others I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews too!

Chapter 3

**Katara **

"_I can't believe what a jerk my brother is!" _thought the girl as she ran down the forest path, tears streaming down her face.

Not paying attention to where she was going Katara tripped on a huge tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She landed on her stomach but got up quickly and started to

run again. She didn't know were she was going and she didn't care she just knew she had to get away from there……and from Sokka.

**Aang and Sokka**

Aang couldn't believe what he just happened he looked to where Katara had disappeared then he turned to Sokka "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT FOR!" said the

airbender his temper rising high.

Sokka who was still fuming over the argument with his sister tried to take out his anger

on the 12 year old "WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" He started

to walk away but Aang stopped him with his staff.

"IT'S MY BUISNESS WHEN SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT JUST TOOK OFF INTO

THE WOODS!" The Avatar's eyes flashed. Sokka now slightly intimidated right now took a step back. The airbender' s staff was now against his throat.

The Avatar continued "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WHOULD SAY THAT! SOKKA SHE'S YOUR FAMILY! NOW THANKS TO YOU SHE COULD BE LAYING IN A DITCH RIGHT NOW WITH A BROKEN LEG OR WORSE!"

The warrior and Avatar locked eyes. Aang's calm gray eyes which were once filled with

happiness and laughter were now filled with anger. Sokka's icy blue one's which were filled with the flames of hate had been smothered by the winds of shame and worry.

Their eyes began to soften. Aang slowly took the staff away from Sokka's throat allowing

the warrior to sink to the ground. They were silent for a moment then Sokka got up "We need to go find her."

Aang shook his head "I'll go look for her." Sokka opened his mouth to argue but the airbender cut him off "Besides she isn't going to want to talk to you right away."

_"Aang's right she wouldn't even look at me right now, she'd kill me first"._

Aang opened the glider before looking at Sokka "You stay here in case she comes back."

Sokka looked at the woods and nodded. Aang walked up to brother and gave him a smile,

which he returned though slightly.

Aang stared to run at the woods with the glider but failed to notice the rock sitting in his

way……that is until he tripped and skidded into a large tree with his feet up against the

trunk. "I'm O.K.!" cried Aang before successfully getting airborne soaring over the high tree tops.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh "How is it that a 12 year old can get into so much trouble!"

**Katara**

Katara panted heavily as she held onto a great Birch tree to support herself. Her legs threatened to collapse, as she was holding on to the tree her legs shook violently. Finally

her arms gave in and she slid down the mighty tree's rough bark landing on the hard ground. The girl's eyelids began to droop as she laid under it, she was thankful that the hot summer couldn't reach her through the graceful branches. Silently the waterbender drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Aang**

"Where is she!" asked the airbender to himself as he glided over the massive trees.

He moved the glider to move into position to pick up speed. His head moved back and

forth looking for anything blue, no luck. The Avatar sighed "It's no use I can't see through all these stupid trees!" Aang changed the directions of the glider to head back to camp. _"Sokka isn't going to like this."_ He looked at the forest sadly as he flew higher into the clouds.

**Katara**

It was dusk when the young waterbender awoke. Stretching she started to stand, her legs now strong enough to walk. "_Good now I can go to the village…..if I can find it."_

From all the running she had done her throat was dry as a desert. Closing her eyes Katara

focused on any nearby water source. Opening them she saw a long string of water floating in front of her.

Carefully she began to bend the water into the canteen on her side. When this was done

she began to drink leaving just enough to make a water whip. When her thirst was quenched she looked around at her surroundings. The leaves on the trees and brush were

beginning to change colors in the setting sun. _"This isn't good! if I don't make it to the village tonight I could be eaten by a platypus- bear!" _Katara shook her head. She had to

keep those thoughts out of her head.

Taking a deep breath as she began to walk down forest path. After about an hour of walking the girl saw big masses of light coming from beyond the brush. "Finally!" cried the exhausted girl. As she pushed the brush apart she could see a bunch of people gather

around fires.

The children were together playing with many toys and laughing. Nearby the woman

watched them carefully making sure they didn't get into any mischief. While the men

were singing and dancing to music.

Looking near the entrance she read a sign that said in big black letters"** Welcome**

**To Tak-Nah"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Ok now things are going to get interesting.**

**Zuko: What do you mean interesting!**

**Me: You'll just have to see. **

**Zuko: Or I could read your notebook. (Glances at the notebook on the table.)**

**Me: (Snatches the book.) No Way!**

**Zuko: Give me it!**

**Me: NO! (Runs to the door.)**

**Zuko: (Tackles me.) Oh no you don't!**

**Boom!**

**Thump!**

**Crash!**

**(After several minutes of this Zuko has me on my back on the floor, looking through the notebook.)**

**Zuko: (Eyes widen.) I DO WHAT IN-!**

**Me: SHUT UP DON'T TELL THEM! (Glances at the readers.)**

**Zuko: (Points to the notebook) I AM NOT GOING TO-!**

**Me: (Manages to get him off and pushes him to the ground.) Yes you are!**

**(Then Iroh walks in.)**

**Iroh: Prince Zuko I heard a-. (He sees a broken tea pot.) YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE TEA POT! (Steam comes out of his ears.)**

**Me&Zuko: Uh (Takes off into the hallway.)**

Chapter 5

"Uncle would you please just pick a type of tea so we can leave!" said an irritated prince.

"Be patent Prince Zuko."calamly said Iroh picking up a package of green tea examining it carefully.

Zuko growled and crossed his arms" I have been patent for the last hour!" Smoke started to pour out of his mouth choking everyone around the small cart. Soon the air around them was filled with thick black smoke. People who were shopping were gagging while trying to find their way though the tears in their eyes.

An old woman peered from behind the cart with a dirty brown cloth covering her nose.

"You!" she said as she pointed a long gnarled finger at the smoking teen. "Leave now

before I call the soldiers on you!"

"Why you old h-!"

"Prince Zuko remember your temper!" said the old general warningly

Zuko's eyes blazed with huge masses of fire. " I will remember my temper when she remembers her manners!" Then the Prince's hands ignited while his hand touched setting it ablaze.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the old woman as the flames licked at her holey gray dress. Then the General moved his hands down slowly signaling

the fire to die. It did so. When the fire was gone the cart was still stand but everything was blacken or burnt.

Iroh bowed his head; eyes closed and said shamefully "Prince Zuko return to the ship

while I pay this woman for her goods."

Zuko nodded his head and started to walk away. When he was about half-way down the

road he turned around to see his uncle with his hand on the woman's shoulder. She woman was sitting in a chair crying her eyes out. Zuko sighed and continued down the road._" I'm probably going to be in a lot of trouble when Uncle comes back."_ As he thought this his saw someone standing near the entrance to the village. Standing there was a teenage girl. She was wearing a blue dress with brown boots. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid. Her sapphire eyes were going over the sign. The young Prince could see a necklace around her neck. Then it clicked _"That's the girl who travels with the Avatar!"_

Suddenly the girl's eyes turned in his direction. Seeing him she took a few steps back and started running into the woods with Zuko right behind her.

**Katara**

_"Oh crap! Of all the people why did he have be here!" _thought Katara willing her feet to go as fast as they could. She ran swift as a deer jumping over fallen logs with the prince ordering her to stop sending huge fireballs from his hands setting the plants on fire. She dodged the fireballs, though one had barley missed her head. Katara looked behind her he was still back there trying to hit her with a fireball while dodging a tree branch _"Wow for a guy who is wearing all that armor he sure does move fast!"_ Suddenly

she heard the roaring of waves and an idea came to her mind. When she got out of the woods and was a few feet away from her pursuer she stopped and turned to face him.

"Have you decided to give up little peasant?" said the Prince mockingly with a smile spreading across his face, stopping 10 feet away from her he.

Katara's blue eyes flashed "Zuko I challenge you to a duel!"

Zuko laughed "Right you actually think even at night you can beat me!"

Katara smirked and put her hands on her hips "So I take it that you're too scared to fight me?" She knew she hit a soft spot the Prince got into fighting stance.

" Fine if it's a fight you what it's a fight you'll get!"

Katara got into fighting stance. She was ready to fight…….to win.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think about the skit?**

**Please tell me what you think. I promise to get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone it's me WD7, O.K. right now we're hiding under a bed in a guest room in the palace thanks to Prince Hot-Head over here. (points at Zuko.)**

**Zuko:(Glares) If you would have just let me see the stupid notebook this never would have happened!**

**Me: Well you shouldn't be so noisy!**

**Zuko: I can be noisy if I want I'm a Prince.**

**Me: Not when it comes to my notebook. (Hugs it protectively.) **

**Zuko: (Looks at me like I'm crazy.) You are obsessed with that thing. (AN: In real life I am super protective of my notebook. Once a kid tried to take it and I hit him hard on the head with it. Don't mess with the dragon girl!)**

**Me: Can I help it that I'm-**

**Zuko: SSSHHHH listen someone's coming.**

**(Foot steps can be heard on the stone floor in the hall.)**

**Me: (Scooting back farther under the bed. I whisper to Zuko.) What do we do now?**

**Zuko: (Whispers back) If they come in you go for the legs I'll get their arms. Truce?**

**(He extends his hand. I shake it.)**

**Me: Truce.**

**(The door creaks open as a set can be heard on the floor. Zuko holds up three fingers. Then two. Then one.) **

**Zuko: NOW!**

**(We both quickly get out from under the bed and try to get the person to the ground. Keyword there is TRY. The person takes a step to the right and we both miss hitting the wall with Zuko on top of my back. The person looks down at us.)**

**Person: (Laughing) Saw that one coming.**

**(Look at them. Only to see the violet eyes of my good friend.)**

**Me: Hi MP hold on one second……..ZUKO GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR STUPID ARMOR ON! **

**Zuko: I CAN'T MOVE IN THIS POSITION WITH 10 POUND ARMOR ON! **

**Me: (Looks up at MP.) A little help please.**

**MP: Here. (She rolls Zuko off me.) Better?**

**Me: Much, thanks. (I say as I brush imaginary dust off me.)**

**Zuko: (Gets off the floor.) Yeah thanks. By the way who are you?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Zuko this is one of my best friends Mysterious Prophetess.**

**MP: Just call me MP, it's easier.**

**Zuko: So you're a Prophetess that explains how you evaded us.**

**MP: Yeah it's pretty awesome. (Looks at me and points at the bed.) Are you going to tell me why you were under there?**

**Me: Long story short he broke his Uncle's teapot now he wants to kill us.**

**Zuko: I DID NOT BREAK THE TEAPOT!**

**Me: DID TOO!**

**Zuko: DID NOT!**

**(While me and Zuko are in our shouting match we don't see MP's eyes grow wide.)**

**MP: Uh……Guys.**

**Me&Zuko: WHAT!**

**(MP points to the doorway were we see a very angry Iroh.)**

**Me: RUN!**

**( I duck under Iroh's left arm, MP goes under the right, and Zuko sneaks between his legs.)**

**Zuko: I thought you could see the future! ( Says to MP as we run down the hallway.)**

**MP: My powers are limited, I only get visions sometimes!**

**Me: (Looks at the readers.) O.K while we're running for our lives, here's another chapter.**

**Zuko: HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THE READERS IN A TIME LIKE THIS!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!**

Chapter 5

The two benders stood on the beach in utter silence. The only sounds that could be heard were coming from the whispering winds through the trees and the roaring ocean waves. Both of them were standing in fighting stance daring the other to move then it began……

Zuko stomped on the sandy ground sending out a huge wave of fire at Katara's feet, but seeing his foot lift up she jumped up just in time. Katara landed gracefully on the ground sending a water whip from the ocean at Zuko hitting him in his forehead. The Prince shook it off quickly and started to run at the waterbender. She tried once again to hit him with the water whip but he ducked just in time. When he was close enough to her he threw a flaming punch at her hitting her shoulder.

Katara staggered holding her now bleeding shoulder "Awww crap that hurt!" said Katara

angrily.

The Prince took a few steps towards her and laughed mockingly " What's the matter little girl? Can't take the heat!" he said igniting his fists with flames.

Katara gave him a loathing look and sent out a huge water blast from the roar sea hitting the cocky Prince squarely in the chest sending him flying into the air coming to rest a few feet away landing on his stomach. Zuko stood up and Katara smiled he was holding his right side.

She shouted over to him "Now who can't take it!"

Steam puffed out of his nostrils "Silence you pathetic excuse for a waterbender!"

"Shut up Prince ash-for-brains!"

_"O.K. that's it no more taking it easy on her!" _thought Zuko as she started coming at him. She tried hitting him with a blast but he dodged it just barely. He raised leg up in a flaming kick getting her on her right thigh. She winced in pain as the Prince started to form a huge ring of fire making her move closer and closer to him. Then she raised her hands high above her head a started to move them back and forth. Calling all of her strength she summoned a great wave. Zuko turned to see the wave and his mouth dropped, Katara grinned and pushed her wrists down sending the wave over Zuko putting out the ring of fire. The massive wave sent him back crashing into a tree seeing the opportunity Katara rushed over and froze his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck making it impossible for him to move.

The prince tried in vain to move " Release me at once you-". But he didn't get a chance to finish because Katara also froze his mouth shut.

She laughed when she saw his angered expression " Finally a little quiet! I hope you enjoy that last move learn it from that waterbending scroll. Oh and don't worry you'll thaw out………..eventually." She stuck her tongue out before walking towards the woods again. Suddenly a blast of fire came for behind a big oak tree, however Katara didn't see it in time to block it and she fell to the ground in a heap. She knew no more.

After she lost consciousness a familiar old firebending General appeared and walked over to the struggling prince. He looked at him a laughed as he thawed him out " Prince Zuko that girl certainly did a number on you didn't she!"

As soon as all the ice was melted Zuko asked "Uncle how long were you watching?"

Iroh stroked his beard and smiled "The whole time." Zuko groaned." I saw you chase her and followed you her I thought you could use some help. I was right"

_"This is so embarrassing!"_ thought the Prince.

The old man looked at Katara passed out on the ground "What should we do with her?"

"We'll take her with us as insurance for the Avatar." he said coldly glancing down at her. Walking over to her he picked her up bridal style and motioned his uncle to follow with his head. The General nodded and the two firebenders started on their way back to the ship.

**Aang & Sokka**

" Aang we've got to find her!" said Sokka walking towards were Aang had landed a few minutes ago.

"Sokka if we go out there we won't be able to see and we'll probably get lost! Then what help would we be?" said Aang grabbing Sokka trying to keep him from doing something stupid.

"But-"

"No. Sokka she's probably safe and sound under a tree in the forest, so until day break we're stuck."

Sokka nodded sadly as Aang walked over to the recently built fire. He looked at the star speckled and prayed to every sprit who would listen _"Please let her be safe."_ He walked over to his sleeping bag and tried to sleep only to have them fail.

The Avatar looked at the worried brother and said "Don't worry Sokka we'll find her tomorrow."

Sokka didn't say a word and Aang sighed as he waved his hand over the fire putting in out with a gust of wind.

**AN: Well that's all for this chapter I hope you liked it! Please review it really makes my day when I get a new one, even if it's just a few words.**

**Thanks**

**Peace Out!**

** WD7 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear all my loyal reviewers I am so sorry about me not posting any new updates. Truth be told I'm having serious writer's block and this is the worst yet! Don't worry I'm still typing away but I get stuck every once in a while so I'm reading other FF right now trying to get some inspiration. I should have some new chapters up by the weekend but I'm not making any promises. Please don't hate me!**

**Peace Out,**

** WD7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:(Panting) Hey you guys. Right now we're hiding out in the palace stable's hiding from Zuko's crazy tea obsessed uncle.**

**Zuko: I think we lost him when we ran through the kitchen. (He peeks around the corner of the empty stall we're hiding in.)**

**MP: (Collapses into the hay) Knowing your uncle he's probably looking for moonpeach pie.**

**Me:(Laughing while also landing in the hay beside MP.) Yeah we'll be safe for a while.**

**(Zuko follows the suite and lies down next to us. We all sigh.)**

**Me:(Turns MP) Hey MP I have a question why are you running you didn't break a teapot like some people. (Glares at Zuko.)**

**(He opens his mouth to argue but MP cuts him off)**

**MP: (Smiles) Oh let's say Azula won't be happy when she gets out of the shower.**

**Zuko&Me: (Look at each other then at MP and sit up.) WHAT DID YOU DO!**

**MP:(Says calmly) Oh I think you'll find out in 5..4..3..2..1**

**(Right on cue there is a blood curtailing scream from the east wing of the palace.)**

**Azula: WHO THE HECK PUT BLUE HAIR DYE IN MY HAIR CRÈAM!**

**(We both look at MP.)**

**ME: (A smile creeps up on my face) Did you?**

**MP: (Grins evilly) I sure did!**

**(We all are silent for about a minute then………..We all burst out laughing. Zuko is laying on the ground rolling around with tears streaming down his face.)**

**Zuko: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DYED HER HAIR BLUE! I 'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!**

**Me: MP you are so bad!**

**(She stands up and bows to both of us.)**

**MP: Thank you! Thank you!**

**(Zuko and I both clap. When we all are done laughing we fall back and relax knowing we are safe………..Or are we?)**

Chapter 7

"Ow what happened last night?" whispered a young waterbender warily a she opened her sapphire blue eyes. Wincing slightly she managed to sit up. As she looked down at herself Katara sighed. Her dark skin on her left shoulder was completely covered in hot and sticky crimson blood. The long dress she once wore was now ripped up to her higher thigh, although her "area" was not exposed there was a huge pink flame shaped mark on her leg the whole way down to her knee that was bleeding at a slow rate. She reached up to touch her shoulder but she found she couldn't move her writs. She gazed up at the cold metal wall hatefully when she saw two silver rings screwed in tightly to the wall. On the rings held silver chains that hung loosely, but not enough for her to do any big movements.

Katara started to pull on the chains in an attempt to break them "This is just perfect! I'm trapped on a maniac's ship, bleeding, and I'm chained to the stupid wall!"

"Woman stop that racket I'm trying to get some sleep!" yelled a gruff, irritated voice from the other side of the barred door on the other side of the room.

Katara's eyes flashed "Well if Prince Ash-for-brains didn't bring me here in the first place I wouldn't be disturbing your sleeping schedule!" Then there was a sound of footsteps on the metal floor and a creak of the steel door as a guard walked in. He was young maybe around 24 with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail . He was dressed in fire nation armor with a pointed helmet. Underneath his light brown eyes were black circles.

"Would you please be quiet! I haven't slept in two days!" He ranted waving his hands in the air as Katara watched him in fascination "When I finally think I can get some rest you start yelling and rattling those chains!" When he was done he slumped to the floor and sighed "Okay I'm done now." Katara watched him for a moment then looked out the barred window above his head to see the bright full moon.

"Why have you been awake for two days?"

The guard rubbed his eyes "The first night because I was supposed to watch for the Avatar, that was my first day on the job. Then the next night because I was too afraid to with the Prince's temper so high from losing the Avatar." He yawned "Now tonight will be the third."

Katara looked at him in pity "What is your name?" she asked kindly

He looked at her strangely "Yoshi"

"Well Yoshi I'm sorry you've had it so rough, but why stay if you hate it?"

"I have a wife and a little girl back home to take care of, so I need this job. Then there is because I think Prince Zuko should be in line for the throne and not his sister."

Katara was about to say something when she heard footsteps above them. Yoshi ran out the room and relocked the door and sat down in the chair that was against the wall. As the footsteps got closer she could hear voices.

"Prince Zuko don't you think this can wait until morning?" asked and old voice.

"No Uncle. I want all the information I can get on the Avatar." said a cold one.

As the footsteps stopped Katara watched as Yoshi bowed and opened the door to the cell. Two men entered into the room and stepped into the moon light. One of them was a short and cubby old man. He had long gray hair some of which was pulled up into a little bun on top of his head. His soft brown eyes smiled at her though his face did not. Then of course there was Prince Zuko. His face looked like it was made of solid stone, on expression was showed. Not even in his golden sunfire eyes was any trace of emotion, he was like a statue. Then, haughtily he walked up to her as she glared daggers at him and struggled with the chains.

_"That pompous, evil, ugly, little worm!"_ yelled Katara in her head as Zuko bent down in front of her.

"What's the matter little girl? Are those chains bothering you?" he asked in a mocking voice, wearing a smirk on his pale face. " I might be kind enough to remove them" he said as put his index finger under her chin making his eyes meet hers. Katara's blue showed disgust and anger as did the prince's. They stayed there for a few minutes before…..

"OW!" cried Zuko as he brought his finger back after Katara bit it. She spat the blood in her mouth on to his black boots. Zuko let go of his bleeding finger and grabbed Katara's right arm and lit his hand. Katara closed her eyes, the pain was immense. It felt as though tens of thousands of needle were being pushed into her skin. As her vision began to fade she heard the old voice yell out and felt the grip on her arm go. Then with all her strength Katara sent out a kick. She heard Zuko cry in pain and fall back. She smiled as she fell into darkness.

**AN/ Well that's the end of this chapter tell me what you think about it! I'll be awaiting the reviews!**

**Peace Out!**

** WD7**


End file.
